House Tully
of Riverrun, the rulers of the Riverlands.]] House Tully of Riverrun was one of the Great Houses of Westeros. Its most senior member carries the title of Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident. The current head is Lord Edmure Tully, son of the late Hoster Tully. The Tully sigil is a silver trout on a red and blue background. Their motto is '"Family, Duty, Honor." ' At the onset of the War of the Five Kings, House Tully came under attack by House Lannister and lent its support for House Stark when they came to their aid in the liberation of the Riverlands. House Tully has since been formally stripped of lands and titles for rebellion against the Iron Throne, with Lord Edmure a captive of House Frey following the Red Wedding. History Background House Tully is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. Their lands are to the west of the continent. Their seat is Riverrun, a castle at the confluence of the Red Fork of the Trident with the Tumblestone. They rule over the Riverlands from the castle and the head of the house is the Lord of Riverrun. House Tully rose to prominence during the Wars of Conquest. Lord Edmyn Tully rebelled against the King of the Isles and the Riverlands, Harren the Black, to support the invading House Targaryen. Edmyn's fellow Riverlords followed his lead. When Aegon Targaryen established his rule from the Iron Throne he rewarded Edmyn, elevating the Tullys to Lords Paramount of the Riverlands.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Tully entry Its current head is Lord Edmure Tully.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Tully - Hoster Tully entry His sisters, Catelyn and Lysa, married Lords Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn during Robert's Rebellion, forming a powerful alliance of major houses.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Arryn - Lysa Arryn entry Relationships Members * Lord {Hoster Tully}, Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. Deceased after a long sickness. ** His wife Lady {Minisa} of House Whent. Died in childbirth. *** {Catelyn}, his eldest daughter and widow of Lord {Eddard Stark}. Murdered at the Red Wedding by Black Walder Rivers. *** {Lysa}, his youngest daughter and widow of Lord {Jon Arryn}. Lady Regent of the Eyrie until she is killed by Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish. *** Lord Edmure Tully, his son and heir, Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, stripped of his lands and titles. Currently a hostage of House Frey ****His wife Lady Roslin of House Frey, status unknown. * Ser Brynden Tully, called "the Blackfish," his younger brother. Sworn to House Tully * House Blackwood of Raventree Hall. * House Bracken of Stone Hedge. * {House Darry} of Darry, presumed extinct. * House Frey of the Twins, now also Lords of Riverrun. **House Erenford, sworn to House Frey. * House Mallister of Seagard. * House Mooton of Maidenpool. * House Smallwood of Acorn Hall. * House Whent of Harrenhal, currently in exile, possibly extinct. **House Wode, sworn to House Whent. Vassals and allies * Lord Walder Frey, called "the Late Lord Frey", Lord of the Crossing and Lord of Riverrun. Betrayer and orchestrator of the Red Wedding * Lord Jonos Bracken, Lord of Stone Hedge * Lord Jason Mallister, Lord of Seagard * Lady Shella Whent, Lady of Harrenhal, possibly deceased Gallery House Tully.jpg|The sigil of House Tully from the Maester's Path promotional campaign Tully icon.png|HBO viewer's guide icon for House Tully. Tully sigil.jpg|House Tully's sigil in black and white from the HBO viewer's guide. Tully Shield.jpg|A shield emblazoned with the sigil of House Tully from the HBO viewer's guide. Tully-small.png|Small icon of House Tully from the HBO viewers guide. House Tully tourney.jpg|The banner of House Tully at the Tourney of the Hand in "Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things". Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Tully is an old house which has held the castle at Riverrun for some centuries, but did not rise to greatness until King Aegon I's invasion. Aegon drove the ironborn out of the Riverlands and appointed Lord Edmyn Tully as the overlord of the area in thanks for his support during the Conquest. The Tullys joined the Starks, Baratheons and Arryns in rising against the Mad King, providing numerous troops for Robert Baratheon's armies. The Tully banner is different in the books than in the series. In the TV series, it is striped horizontally, with one large red section and one large blue section, separated by white stripes. In the novels it has five vertical stripes of equal width; two muddy-red stripes separate three blue stripes (and there are no white stripes). The following sworn houses have yet to appear in the series: * House Piper of Pinkmaiden * House Ryger of Willow Wood * House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest * House Vance of Atranta * House Paege See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Tully Tully Category:House Tully Tully Tully de:Haus Tully